


Chintastic

by regdog



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regdog/pseuds/regdog
Summary: Misfire has the weirdest habit. Fulcrum and Krok are sick of it.





	Chintastic

**Author's Note:**

> :: :: comm talk

He was doing it again. No matter how many times Fulcrum told Misfire not to, the hyper jet ended up in his lap, doing, well, this. If Fulcrum shoved Misfire to the floor, he’d just crawl back onto the K-class’ lap and continue. Krok had reprimanded, disciplined and outright threatened the Seeker and yet, here he was, again, doing it.

Out of options, and frankly sick of this weirdness, Fulcrum commed Krok.

::He’s doing it again::

::Oh, for the love of…where are you?::

::Galley::

::On it::

“MISFIRE!” Krok bellowed storming into the galley.

“Wasssh, uh , osh,” the jet said, shifting his gaze to the door.

“How many times have Fulcrum and I told you not to do this?”

“Ahh, oun ooo. Ahh avebt ountahed.”

“LET GO AND GET OFF!” Krok gave one wingtip a hard pinch and tug.

“Oww, no need to be rude,” Misfire yelped, jumping away from Fulcrum.

“Krok’s rude? Mech, you’re chewing on my chin,” Fulcrum spluttered, wiping off Misfire’s oral lubricant .

“But how can I resist? It’s just so…so…chintastic.”

Fulcrum groaned burying his helm in his servos.

“Fulcrum is more than a great chin, Misfire, and you’re an idiot. You’re also on cleaning detail for the next decacycle. Now go.” he shoved the Seeker out of the galley.

“Can I spend the rest of the war in my altmode?” Fulcrum asked.

“No, Ful, no you can’t,” Krok sighed wearily, leaving the galley. 

Absently, Krok wondered what the chances were of them finding an Autobot outpost where he could surrender. Thus relieving him of the responsibility of wrangling this cabal of craziness that was the Scavengers.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, if you see any mistakes, please fell free to point them out to me.


End file.
